


Puffin

by TyJax_Fanfiction (TyJax_EeOwen)



Series: OC Fanfiction Solos [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dagon Barnes's Guns, Established Relationship, Jensen Rogers Is A Big Softy, Kissing, M/M, Puffin Rock Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_Fanfiction
Summary: "Knock knock," Dagon paused in what he was doing and glanced over to the slightly open door to see Jensen standing there, leaning against the frame and he forced a smile, letting it tug at the corners of his lips. He was back into his safe place whenever the man showed up. He only felt warm when he was there, but it wasn't like he'd tell him that out loud."Hey," he replied, watching him closely as he entered the room and strode over, standing behind him and resting his hands on either side of the table beside Dagon's arms. He glanced up, staring upside down into the other Soldier's face. He saw him lean down and Dagon tilted his head enough to catch his lips in a slow peck. The warmth only grew when he was closer and he blanketed himself in it, enjoying it.





	Puffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



**Jensen Rogers/Dagon Barnes**

Dagon was in his little workshop, hands busy fiddling with one of his weapons. He was reassembling it after taking it apart to clean and he took his time, enjoying the feel of the metal pieces in his hands, or hand since one couldn't actually feel. It was just nice to have the weight thereafter so long of not being able to touch something like a gun when Jensen brought in shield. They tested him, polygraphs and mind searching Inhumans that went looking through his brain. It hadn't surprised him when she left his mind and he saw her burst into tears and not because he had a crappy upbringing, but because of all the bad, he did without feeling anything like remorse or guilt. Dagon was never a good man, but he was a great Soldier.

"Knock knock," Dagon paused in what he was doing and glanced over to the slightly open door to see Jensen standing there, leaning against the frame and he forced a smile, letting it tug at the corners of his lips. He was back into his safe place whenever the man showed up. He only felt warm when he was there, but it wasn't like he'd tell him that out loud.

"Hey," he replied, watching him closely as he entered the room and strode over, standing behind him and resting his hands on either side of the table beside Dagon's arms. He glanced up, staring upside down into the other Soldier's face. He saw him lean down and Dagon tilted his head enough to catch his lips in a slow peck. The warmth only grew when he was closer and he blanketed himself in it, enjoying it.

"You been here all day?" Jensen asked with a quirked brow as he continued to lean over him and Dagon simply nodded, making a sound of affirmation as he returned to reassembling his weapon after having cleaned it. He was still slow and started putting it all back together, being gentle with the parts. It didn't feel odd at all that Jensen was still there above him and hadn't moved. He probably wouldn't. He was like this every time Fury showed up to talk. Jensen would always be standing over him, literally, whether it be with crossed arms or hands on either side of him like some protective shield. It was like Steve and Bucky all over again, Jensen kept Barnes safe and standing there like some bodyguard slash attack dog, ready to bite if anyone called him a villain or warned them that they'd be put into a holding cell.

"Don't be here too long. I bought pizza and I have a surprise for you," at that Dagon's interest perked and he stopped what he was doing. He could continue with the guns later. He glanced up and put the things down, staring up at Jensen with focus, all his attention now on him and he saw that the other man noticed this. He huffed a laugh and reached for Dagon's hands, dragging him to his feet and he dragged him out of the room, lights switching off and he was led into the living room of their floor in the Tower. It only took him a few seconds before he saw the DVD case on the table in between the couches and the huge tv and he almost gasped, his going wide like he was a kid in a candy store and he beamed, heading straight over and he grabbed the case.

"Where'd you get this?!" he stared excitedly at the case of the new season of Puffin Rock, that kids tv show with the puffins. He loved it so much and he didn't care if it was a kids show, it was great, adorable and amusing and he'd kill anyone who judged him for him.

"Well, _Baba-Boo_ ," Jensen teased him with the nickname. Baba was his favorite character, hands down. No other could beat the adorable little ball of white fluff. He wanted one-, scratch that. He needed one. He wanted a Baba, though technically, Jensen had a Baba already. "There's this really awesome AI that I asked to keep an eye out for anything _Puffin Rock-y_ ," Dagon just snapped his eyes up and stared at Jensen, immediately grinning and jogging over, almost attackling him to the floor with his face buried in the man's shoulder. "Knew you'd like it,"

" _Love_ it," he muffled into his shirt in reply. "Love you," he then added and started planting happy, excited kisses up his neck, jawline and then mouth, repeatedly kissing him there until Jensen started giggling to himself and Dagon chuckled, still grinning. "Can we watch it now!?" he then asked ecstatically, watching as Jensen gestured to the sofa where there was a huge pizza waiting in the box. Dagon passed the DVD's to the Soldier and immediately sat down, crawling over the couch until he was comfortable. Jensen set in the disc and clapped his hands, the lights turning low and then joined him on the couch, cuddling up close to him to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two, I really do.


End file.
